Negi
Name - Negi, The Martial Artist ( Leek ) Username - InfamousChris Race - Saiyan Rank - Trainee Age - 19 Gender - Male Height - 5'8 Weight - 165lbs Appearance/Race/Alignment Negi is a employee of the Gardeners and is Neutral Good. Long Silver Hair, Black Sharp Eyes, wears a Black and Silver Gi, A purple belt, has a tail that hangs freely, has black laced boots, is muscular but not bulky, has Purple wrist bands, has many scars on body, one on lower right cheek, and one going down his left eye. Personality Is very quiet, and keeps to self. In combat, he is ruthless, but will hesitate to take a life, depending on the cause. He is very intelligient, and usually thinks things through before acting, but does so very quickly. He is VERY sarcastic. He takes others opinions into consideration, and is usually known for testing his opponent's intelligience, unless it is one of his friends. He does this, because he wants to test his enemies tactical skills, so he knows how to prepare himself for the current battle. He enjoys pushing himself to his limits during a fight, and will let his opponent charge to their fullest before he fights, only so he can gain more battle experience. History Raised on New New Vegeta, Negi had been taught only combat. His parent's were Saiyan Warriors, so the person who mainly raised him was his Aunt. His Aunt was a kind and gentle person, a outcast to most Saiyans. She taught him how to fight, and spent many hours training him, but also teaching him how to live a hospitable life, such as manners and kindness. His aunt gave Negi a Gi, instead of armor, because she thought it was a faster and more respectable way to fight.His training regiment was very intense,especially when he was training under his parents before they went to do another mission. During his early teens, he had encountered a crazed saiyan bandit, who had injured him badly and left him with a scar on his left eye, and lower cheek.After this encounter, he decided to speed up his training, he had never wanted to lose like that again, and he swore nobody would ever bring him down to how he felt after that day. Once he turned 16, he had become a travelling warrior travelling to different planets to further expand his knowledge. After 2 years of traveling, he returned home, but only to see his Aunt dead, killed by a member of the Empire of Brojack. After that, he vowed someday he would kill every minion of Brojack. Stats Stats: 30. Level 1 Strength: 8 Speed: 5 Ki Levels: 5 Ki Control: 6 Endurance: 5 Health: 100 Ki Levels: 60 Moves Moves: 3 '-(Wave)Shadow Flash:' Negi puts his right hand behind him and charges a black uncontrollable type of ki. He then pushes his arm forward releasing it, much like the Angry Kamehameha, pushing at the opponent before it explodes. Ki Cost: 40 Damage: 25 Downside: 2 turn recharge '-(Barrage)Hyper Ki Blast Volley:' Negi holds both hands above his head, charging a massive amount of Yellowish-white static energy, then begins to throw all the energy into a Explosive Ki Blast Barrage, but with unimaginable speed. Ki Cost: 50 Damage: 15 Downside: 4 turn recharge '-(Melee Combo)Body Shattering Rush:' Negi performs a 6 hit combination. He kicks the person into the air, teleports in front them and hits them with 4 strong punches to the gut, then finishes with a drop kick into the ground. Ki Cost: 25 Damage: 30 Downside: 3 turn recharge Rank ups None Quests/Z-Points Hasn't done any yet 0 Z-Points Items/Zenni Gardeners Scouter 0 Zenni Category:Character